Crossing Paths
by JoWashington
Summary: What if there was a particular reason that Kagome could traverse time? What if she was more than she seemed to be, and what would happen if she encountered someone from her past, and someone else that had done something similar? One-shot only.


This is an idea that I came up with, I do not make any money from this story, nor do I own any of the Inuyasha characters, or the Dr. Who character; each belong to their creators. Therefor with that disclaimer, on with the story!

* * *

**CROSSING PATH'S**

* * *

Kagome was just finishing up raking the leaves in the courtyard when she noticed a young man in his late-twenties with very familiar energy paying honor to the Goshinboku and in particular, the well-house where the well that aiding in her traveling time stood. It had been several years since she went back to Sengoku Jidai for the last time, the well had had a difficult go of it.

As she was dressed in her modified Miko garb, instead of the red pants, she wore the deep blue that echoed her eyes when she got angry. She also wore her hair pulled high instead of the low-ponytail that Kikyou favored.

"Can I help you?" She asked the young man, feeling much older than she looked.

The young man merely stood there, "I'm just remembering, if that's alright…" He was dressed in jeans, a deep plum-black sports-jacket, combat boots and a black t-shirt with the image of a black-hole on it.

"It's fine; what are you remembering, if you don't mind my asking…?" Kagome said, setting her broom against the house and walked closer to the young man.

The young man looked at the Goshinboku; seemingly looking through it, but obviously not seeing it. "A battle... One that took place here many, many, many years ago." The man's tone was quiet in reflection.

"What are you remembering it for: A paper perhaps?"

"Oh, yes- and for my-" By this time the young man had turned around to face the female voice that was speaking to him. "Kagome…?"

Kagome searched his face, he'd said her name, so clearly he'd recognized her. "Do I know you…?"

"I'm only the older brother you've never had!" The young man scoffed.

Kagome frowned, and searched his face again. She didn't recognize him easily, clearly not as easily as he recognized her, but there was something familiar about him… It was his eyes, not the shape, but the color… a dark violet color… and the knowledge inside of them.

It was the knowledge that sparked her memory. "Miroku?"

"Actually- my name's Ryuji now…"

"Did you… reincarnate?"

"Actually, I'm not entirely sure Kagome-sama…" Miroku-Ryuji said, scratching his head. "One minute I'm sitting with Sango at her death-bed, both of us having been severely wounded after a particularly hard battle the next, my energy turns gold and explodes from me and I look like I do now, I staggered to the well and fell in, six years prior to this present… Weird huh?"

"Trust me Ryuji-sama, you do not want- wait a minute… You got to this time six years ago? That was right after I got back from Sengoku Jidai- your energy…?"

Ryuji stepped forward; "Did you remember something?"

"You said something about your energy enveloping you…?" Kagome questioned him.

"I did, why?"

"Because I'm remembering something like that happening to me when I was Kikyo, when I, she- I was burned in a funerary-pyre."

"You remember that?"

"Apparently, I wasn't quite dead yet; but- did you revert to a younger age?"

"No, I was just looking like I do now…"

"Could it be that the energy from the Shikon halted my actual conversion into my current form while adjusting me to be at an age to work with you in Sengoku Jidai?"

"Anything's possible."

"And you remember everything from your past… er-form?"

"Everything…. Including that cute little birthmark on your-"

"Eek!" Kagome squealed as she slapped him across the face.

Mir-Ryuji rubbed his face where her palm had slapped him. "Still have the same force behind your slaps Kagome-sama…"

That was when an energy drew their attention to the base of the Shrine Steps. It was familiar in an odd way, and struck a chord within them.

"Quick Kagome-sama, where are the robes?"

"Shed third shelf on the left, box on the far right." Kagome said not losing a beat, knowing he meant to blend into the Shrine imagery.

* * *

It was several minutes before two people walked/trudged up the steps.

"Wow! That was quite the workout!" The man stated with a grin at his worn-out female companion. He was dressed in a dark-blue pinstripe suit, red converse sneakers and a brown trench-coat. While he was of a thin build with short somewhat spikey hair and a nose that just begged a pair of glasses to rest coolly upon; His companion was wearing a simple bright blue blouse over which she wore a light black leather jacket, she also wore jeans and small-heeled black boots; she was a red-head, -or ginger however you put it- she was a body office-type, not used to a lot of running around, but still her attitude was clearly up for it.

"We could have gone anywhere any-when else and you chose to visit here?!" Perhaps this man's companion wasn't as up to it as she'd thought at first. "We haven't even left this year!"

Kagome glanced back towards the shed where Ryuji had taken off to; the man's companion's sentence was an odd one, unless she was referring to time-travel… Which definitely wasn't available to the common man –er woman.

"Actually… I didn't the TARDIS did…" The man stated. "Hello!" The man greeted Kagome. "This is an amazing shrine you've got here!" He turned to his companion, "Donna this is a shrine-maiden, they are called Miko, in olden days they had the power to defend their village from demons (which more than likely weren't demons but aliens in humanoid form, we should check that as soon as we're done here), heal the sick with herbal remedies said prayers and the like, and were generally good eggs all around!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his distorted accent as he spoke Japanese, but she bowed in greeting all the same. There was something wonky in the way he spoke, not a natural Japanese born then, she considered, English- she finally decided.

"Welcome to Higure Shrine." Kagome said in English, not interested in hearing either the man or his companion butcher her lyrical language with their accents.

"Miko-sama, I found these among the robes… Do they mean anything to you?" Ryuji appeared behind Kagome with two devices held in his hands; one was a gold pocket-watch with concentric circles and lines, the other a bright violet tool-type thingy.

Kagome looked closer at his attire, he hadn't changed. Why hadn't he changed, especially when he'd asked where the robes were?

"Ryuji-sama, we have guests… I believe they are interested in the legend of the Shikon no Tama…"

"Er-Yes… and what is this… Chicken Tama?" The man's companion asked. She was still out of breath, poor thing.

"The Shikon no Tama was a jewel of great power, said to be forged from the souls of three Youkai and a High Warrior Miko, by the name Midoriko." Ryuji interrupted. "Who might you be?" He asked in English.

"Oh- I'm Donna Noble, this is The Doctor."

"Doctor-san… Donna-san… it's a pleasure to meet you-" Ryuji stated, before he was interrupted by Kagome before he could ask Donna if she would bear his children, if he still did that…

"Ryuji-sama… What box did you find these in?" Kagome asked him.

"They were in a box labeled junk… But they were literally calling me… I like this one in particular…" He turned the pocket-watch over in his hands before regretfully handing both over to her.

The Doctor looked shaken, and his companion looked confused.

"Doctor- are you alright?" Donna asked laying a hand on his arm, jolting him out of his confusion.

He suddenly remembered his stint hiding from 'the family' as John Smith with Martha in 1920s England; and simultaneously he remembered the Master returning to human form as well. 'Oh please don't let this young woman be another power-hungry former Gallifreyian…' The Doctor thought to himself.

"I- no- yes –no, I'm- you're …" He shook his head suddenly. "What was the question? Right not important. What's important is: have either of you heard of Gallifrey?"

Both Kagome and Ryuji looked at each other before facing the Doctor. "Being, item or place?" Kagome asked.

The Doctor and Donna both looked at her closely; the fact that she knew to ask of a being before mentioning an item or place kept their attention. How did an ordinary shrine maiden in the middle of Tokyo know how differentiate between a person and a 'being'?

The Doctor waved a blue-glowy pen thing around before taking note of her attire. "She is dressed differently from the other Miko- Oh! I bet she's a Warrior Miko, they're allowed to dress however they like; but hold on, you're not supposed to be in modern Tokyo…"

"Sis!" A voice interrupted them, as a young man in his early twenties raced up the stairs. "You won't believe it- Dr. Soong gave me 100%, and all thanks to your tutoring!" The young man declared as he swooped Kagome into his arms and around in a circle.

"She belongs here more than we do…" Donna muttered to the Doctor as the Miko's older brother came up to his younger sister and swung her around.

"Sis… That would make you Souta then; wouldn't it?" Ryuji clarified.

"That's me!" The young man declared, spinning his older- yet younger sister (Kagome's age looked to still be around eighteen years old) around once more before setting her back on her sandaled feet. "So I know you?"

"Not… precisely…" Kagome said, putting a hand to her head to ease the spinning effect. She still had the pocket watch in hand and used that hand to ease her dizziness accidentally unlatching the clasp. "But you've heard me call him the Hentai Houshi more than once…" She didn't notice the pocket-watch open as Souta spun her and golden light started to escape the watch.

"So, you're-" Souta stopped what he was saying to look at Kagome more closely. "Sis, are you alright?"

Kagome frowned and looked at her brother in frowning confusion. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

The Doctor merely looked at her in hope, amazement, and genuine enjoyment.

Miroku/Ryuji merely looked at her more closely, as he didn't get to observe the changes he went through 506 years prior.

Donna looked at the young woman who seemed to be misting a gold color. It started at her hands and then worked its way down towards her feet and up towards her face simultaneously; suddenly the light heightened in intensity, almost exploding from her hands and face upwards and outwards.

When the misting effect finally ceased, the Miko was a completely different person.

Her previously heart face had narrowed and rounded slightly, her cheekbones heightened, her skin changed to a peachy-color of the Northern Europeans. Her lips were fuller, and her hairline was higher, lacking the bangs of her previous look, her hair changed to just beneath the shoulder blades and had turned a light brown color; her eyes were more of an almond shape but had remained the same deep blue and were framed by long, thick black eyelashes which were topped by well-formed lush eyebrows two shades darker than her hair. Her body gained a few inches in height but was smaller and narrower, but at the same time her lack of European standard height made her seem more elegant, untouchable. Not like she was made of glass, but like she was from the crème of society.

The man, Ryuji, was staring at her, in some shock. The Doctor noted; this woman was definitely Gallifreyian.

"Hentai!" A shout startled Donna out of her musings as she saw the man hit the ground. Oddly enough, there were some words that just weren't translated by the TARDIS… She made a move to help Ryuji up, but the young man, Souta, held her back, shaking his head.

"Trust me; you don't want to get between that."

Donna looked back at the situation. The miko was still screaming at the man, but her voice was an octave higher, and thicker, almost like lox; that was the impression she got… That and the miko had a mean right-hook and left-jab combo.

"My Lady Miko;" the man begged from the ground, "I am but a humble servant of Buddha; I was merely embracing the changes he's made to your form…" His hand was creeping closer to her fuming form.

For that Souta conked him on the head. "Oi, lay off her Hentai Houshi!" He demanded.

A sharp crack was heard and the broomstick suddenly held in Souta's hands had a split in it courtesy of its victim's head in a kendo move.

Miko suddenly sat on a stone bench that was nearby.

"Lady Miko, is everything all right?" The suddenly recovered man asked, a large bump evident on his head.

She seemed to be mentally trying to piece things together; suddenly, she slapped her fist into her other hand and raced into the house. The pocket-watch still in her hand.

Everyone else present shrugged at one another before Miko raced back out of the house, a large semi-pink pearl resting in her hands.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Souta clarified. "Why do you need that sis?"

"Watch this, it's cool." Miko said with a grin at Souta. She aimed her device at the pearl before suddenly throwing the pearl into the shed housing the Bone Eater's Well.

There was a ripple of power, gold in color that expanded and then retracted back into the shed.

"Lady Miko…"

"Lord Monk-" Miko mocked somewhat, "The Bone Eater's Well was the camouflaged form of my TARDIS." Miko said proudly. "In order to escape a TARDIS eater, I forced some of my regeneration energy into the TARDIS which brought us to Earth, but since I knew that we'd be followed if I didn't correct the problem, I had the TARDIS disguise herself as the structure you see inside the shed… Granted this did happen over 1000 years ago and my TARDIS insisted on accompanying me, but something went wonky when I gave the TARDIS some of my regeneration energy; it granted me a new body but it skipped centuries- Also the TARDIS took part of its soul and placed it into a pearl I'd found off the coast of Honshu as it is now known as."

"Then where's my TARDIS?" Ryuji asked, confused.

"Uh- you went with me, the TARDIS is supposed to have at least eight pilots, with two we can manage…"

"Why don't I remember?" Ryuji asked petulantly, "and if I became human like you did, how did I become a Time Lord again and yet still not remember anything of importance?"

The Miko and The Doctor exchanged glances before shrugging. "Timey-whimey, wibbly-wobbly stuff?" The Doctor offered up.

Ryuji made a waving motion with his hand, getting their attention. "Let me see if I can follow you, Miko-sama- 1000 years ago as 'Midoriko', you created the 'Shikon no Tama', which in actuality was part of the soul of the TARDIS which was in camouflage mode and looked like the Bone-Eater's well. With your regeneration powers wonky, your body dies in a huge battle, but your energy travels for around 475 years, then it reforms itself and you become Kikyou, but with no idea that you're actually a hidden Time Lord. Somewhere along the way, your regeneration powers come back, but are still wonky and you die again, your body getting burned. 500 years later, Kagome is born and 15 years after that, your soul is drawn into the Bone-Eater's Well/TARDIS, where the TARDIS recognizes its soul and tries to activate it, only for well- the 'start of it all' to happen for our troupe… Does that sum it up?"

Miko thought about it, "good summary. Isn't it amazing how wrong history gets things?"

Donna looked between the lot of them and threw her hands up in exasperation. "After everything I've seen with the Doctor, none of this makes any sense! Every single one of you is nutters! Doctor, I'm going to go to a sushi restaurant, and I intend to enjoy myself; I promise to stay away from cars and the rails… Call me when the lot of you decide to make sense!" With that Donna spun around and walked off and down the multitude of stairs.

"What? Oh! Right! Give us a mo'." The Doctor said as he raced to follow Donna, not more than ten minutes later, the Miko and Ryuji heard the grinding sound of the Doctor's TARDIS' brakes, twice. The second time was much louder as he'd landed right behind the God-tree (Goshinboku).

"Can I see your Chameleon Arch pocket-watch a moment?" The Doctor asked as he sped out of his placed TARDIS.

Miko handed it over, and the Doctor analyzed it with his Sonic Screw-Driver and then with a pair of googly-eyeglasses.

The Doctor pulled the glasses off and slammed them into a pocket of his trench coat. "Very interesting!" The Doctor exclaimed before he tossed the watch to Ryuji. "You open it now!"

Ryuji looked drolly at the Doctor, but did as he was told; leftover energy swirled up from the watch and engulfed his form before he absorbed it.

When the light-show ended, Ryuji got a better look at everything.

"It had both of our names on it," he said smiling at the Doctor. "She and I are twins from Gallifrey."

"Right! Yes! You are definitely; but why are you on Earth?" The Doctor inquired.

"Mom escorted us here around 1000 years ago; said we'd be safer from the war between the Dalek's and Time Lords…" Ryuji answered. "She brought her TARDIS here and our TARDIS, which was still a 'sapling' at the time, she set our TARDIS over a special anomaly and let it grow, and then told us to try to make things as right as we could, and said she'd be back in the next century…"

"But that never happened and we needed to blend in with the human's and prevent the TARDIS from giving off too much energy, so Shikon no Tama, my history- shall we move on?" Kagome/Miko-sama suggested.

The Doctor suddenly rushed forward and clasped the two Gallifreyian siblings around the shoulders, giving them a full-on squeeze. "I can't tell you how glad I am to know that there are at least two more from Gallifrey who actually know what it looks like."

"DOCTOR!"

The three turned as one to face the shrine's steps.

"That was Donna-" The Doctor pulled out his sonic-screwdriver, "Ooh, I wonder what sort of being she's found…" and raced toward the steps. "I hope our paths cross again!" He called out as he ran down the steps and out of view.

* * *

"You guys are weird." Souta said, loosely holding the broom.

Kagome and Ryuji turned and faced him, almost surprised he was still hanging around. Kagome was the first to address him.

"Souta, how would you like to travel with me and Ryuji for a while?"

"We can even invite your mom…" Ryuji agreed. "Just... Not your grandfather, okay?"

"Gramps is at a Buddhism retreat for the next week." Souta said, "so no problems there…"

"Great!" Kagome declared. "Pack some clothes, the TARDIS will provide the food, and let's travel to anywhere, anywhen!"

Mama Higurashi was more prepared than any of them thought, because she walked out of the house with two suitcases in two and locked the front door behind her.

"Kagome dear- how long will we be gone for?"

"I can get you back within the next fifteen or so minutes if I or the TARDIS needed to, but I think we'll plan for this weekend, enough time to enjoy the sights, stop some megalomaniacs, solve a mystery, and still have time for some tea!"

Mama Higurashi nodded and looked at the two aliens. "What should I call you then? I can't really call you Kagome and Ryuji, can I?"

They shook their heads. "Our mother referred to us as 'Priest' and 'Priestess'." Ryuji answered.

"Well then Priestess, Priest- I have not yet seen the past, and I would be most interested in seeing a demon- can we go there?"

The two alien twins shared a grin. "I always did wonder why the 'Demons' aren't in modern-day time in Tokyo…" Priestess stated.

"Lady and Gentleman, if you will kindly follow us, we will take you 500 years into the past of this place and we can guarantee you Adventure is just waiting to cross our path!" Priestess (Kagome) and Priest (Ryuji) declared simultaneously before opening the doors to the camouflaged TARDIS and escorted the two humans inside before grinning almost manically at one another and dashing inside their TARDIS themselves.

Slowly the doors closed on the scene of Priestess and Priest turning knobs, pumping bellows, typing letters, spinning gears and the like with the two new companions seated on the bench to the side before the TARDIS' doors fully closed and it faded from sight.

END


End file.
